Sweet Dreams
by Kure ga Bara
Summary: A veces los sueños no son exactamente lo que quisiéramos, y en ellos no siempre aparecen personas bienvenidas ¿Alguna vez has soñado con la misma persona una y otra vez? Pues Sakura si.


**Bueno aquí les traigo este fic SasoSaku espero sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto, lo único mío aquí es la historia.**

**Advertencias: Bueno es de advertir que este fic es un lemon, por lo tanto tiene contenido para mayores de 18, **

**así que aquellos menoreslean bajo su propio riesgo jijiji XD**

**Sin mas por el momento, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Dulces Sueños.**

**Suu~ito no yume.**

**Sweet Dreams.**

"_En este punto de la situación, realmente no logro recordar como ni cuando fue que empezaron estos extraños sueños, solo se que todos y cada uno de ellos tienen algo en común, o mejor dicho alguien. Si mi memoria no me falla, creo que todo comenzó cuando tenia aproximadamente 12 años, para lo cual ya han pasado 5 exhaustivos años, en los que cada maldita noche sueño con "el", dichos sueños comenzaron al inicio de mi adolescencia, por lo cual a veces pienso que tal vez y solo tal vez, todo sea producto de mi activa imaginación, de mi sucia y perversa imaginación, que cada austera noche me juega una mala pasada, no obstante para ser sincera, creo que es algo imposible que mi mente tenga tal genialidad, como para ser capaz de crear a un ser tan perfecto como lo es "el". Siempre que aparece ante mi en mis insólitos sueños, una serie de extraños sentimientos (los cuales admito, no logro definir) se entrecruzan en mi interior, confundiéndome cada día mas, un ser tan pulcro y de tal belleza y perfección, definitivamente no puede ser solo producto de mi imaginación. Ah! como lo odio a "el" al "Hombre de mis Sueños". _

Cerro el libro de tapas negras en el cual escribía fervientemente, abrió el cajón de su buró y lo coloco dentro, se levanto de la orilla de la cama donde yacía sentada y se dirigió lentamente, con solo la tenue luz de la lámpara a su alrededor; hasta el tocador, se sentó en la silla del mismo, soltó su largo y rosado cabello mientras se disponía a cepillarlo con suavidad, se miro brevemente en el espejo y noto que sus verdes ojos jade parecían un poco opacos esa noche, quizá por el cansancio, se levanto de la silla y con paso lento llego hasta su lecho, en el cual se acurruco cómodamente y se quedo profundamente dormida, siendo ya media noche.

Se levanto somnolienta aproximadamente a las 3:30 am y con paso tambaleante, salio de su habitación con intenciones de ir a la baño, al salir de su cuarto caminando por el pasillo que daba al cuarto de servicio, tropezó con algo desconocido cayendo al suelo, en ese instante el asombro golpeo su ser al ver el objeto con el que se había topado, este era una extraña mano de madera, como de una… ¿marioneta? y con ello se dio cuenta de que en realidad… aun seguía dormida.

Se levanto con lentitud y aquejo, camino tranquilamente por el pasillo, que obviamente ya no era el de su casa, este asemejaba al sendero de una gran cueva, cuyas paredes eran de piedra y dicho camino por el que transitaba de vil tierra, camino durante unos cuantos segundos hasta llegar aun punto en el que no muy lejos, se lograba distinguir una tenue luz naranja, deambulo con sosiego hasta llegar al lugar de donde emanaba dicha luz, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y la lividez inundo su piel cremosa.

-N-no otra vez- dijo la pálida muchacha, en voz baja y vacilante mientras contemplaba lo que yacía en la cámara de aquella cueva.

En dicha cámara se encontraban, casi tapizando las paredes por completo, innumerables marionetas de figura femenina, todas y cada una de ellas hechas con tal realismo, que simplemente parecían hermosas jóvenes colgando de las paredes, algo que ha la joven le provocaba escalofríos, hacia la derecha se encontraba una cama individual pequeña, cuya cabecera era de fierro y en el centro del lugar se hallaba una mesa en donde se encontraban piezas y herramientas que eran manipuladas hábilmente por un joven, un joven alto, delgado y marcado, de tez blanca, ojos miel y cabello rojizo, que trabajaba solo alumbrado por la luz de una vela.

-N-no por favor, tu otra vez no- replico la muchacha ojijade tranquila pero temerosa a la vez.

Aquel misterioso joven detuvo de golpe su labor, y volteo con suma calma hacia el lugar donde nuestra pelirrosa se encontraba, camino con una pulcra lentitud y se poso justo enfrente de ella.

-_Espera ¿Qué esta pasando?, nunca se había acercado tanto- _pensó la ojijade casi temblando.

Miro hacia el lugar por donde había entrado, sin embargo la entrada se había desvanecido como si jamás hubiese estado allí, simplemente se esfumo sin dejar rastro alguno, en cuanto volteo se ayo en un lugar totalmente diferente, ya no era la cámara de una cueva si no una extraña y pequeña habitación sin ventanas. El temor impacto su cuerpo con fines de hacerla huir, no obstante no movió ni un solo músculo, pues el miedo se había apoderado de ella, a pesar de que todo era un sueño, no podía evitar sentir un pánico acorralador, al ver a dicho muchacho tan cerca de ella.

El joven pelirrojo se acerco aun mas a la joveny mórbidamente la tomo ente sus brazos, cargándola cual si almohada de plumas se tratase.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te sucede?, bájame- grito la muchacha pataleando. -¡Te digo que me bajes!-

Recostó a la joven sobre la cama y le ato de las muñecas a la cabecera, movió su dedo incide en una señal negativa y pronuncio entrecortadamente recalcando cuidadosamente cada silaba. -Sa-ku-ra.- y dicho esto el joven pelirrojo río con soberbia y un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos, había pronunciado el nombre de la joven.

-P-por f-favor…. ¡suéltame!- suplico alteradamente y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Que sucede Sakura.. ¿tienes miedo?- dijo el joven en voz muy baja y con una sonrisa tétrica dibujada en su rostro. -¿No decías que esto solamente es un sueño?, ¿Ahora a que le temes mi hermosa y linda Sakura?- le replico altivamente aun con una tenue voz, mientra se sentaba a la orilla de la cama donde yacía atada la joven y ponía delicadamente sus manos a los costados de esta.

En ese momento Sakura comenzó a creer por un breve instante, que no era un simple sueño como cualquiera de los que había tenido, era demasiado real, demasiado vivido; podía incluso sentir el calor que emanaba aquel joven, podía sentir como su piel la rozaba a través del camisón, no, definitivamente aquel hombre no podía ser producto de su imaginación y ese ya no era un simple sueño, algo inexplicable y extraño estaba sucediendo, pero en esos momentos tenia otras cosas mas por las cuales preocuparse.

-P-por favor… no me hagas nada.- pronuncio unas palabras de suplica que surgieron casi como un susurro, debido al miedo que sentía en esos instantes. Parece ilógico tener tanto miedo a un simple sueño, pero lo viera por donde lo viera la joven ojijade, eso no parecía mas un sueño.

-No te preocupes mi pequeña Sakura no haré nada que sea de tu desagrado.- dijo morbosamente el muchacho de cabellos rojizos, acercándose lujuriosamente a la joven, mientras olía su rosada cabellera. -Es mas te va a gustar, voy hacer que te guste tanto que me suplicaras por mas y gritaras mi nombre hasta que te quedes sin aliento.- dijo con suavidad y río arrogantemente al decir esto.

-¡No!, ¡no lo haré!- le replico la ojijade moviéndose bruscamente tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras, pero todo movimiento era impedido por el joven quien repegaba su cuerpo con suma fuerza al de la muchacha.

-¡Oh! Es verdad aun no te he dicho mi nombre…. pues recuérdalo bien….. Sasori, ese es el nombre que vas a gritar- dijo nuevamente en voz baja.

-P-por f-favor…. yo… no quiero.- dijo tenuemente, con la piel erizada a su punto máximo y con un sonrojo que le quemaba las mejillas.

-Mmm… no te preocupes, dentro de poco te haré sentir bien.- susurro roncamente mientras se acercaba con lentitud al oído de la joven. -He esperado un largo tiempo por esto, 5 años para ser exacto, ¿realmente crees que dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta?- le susurro al oído tiernamente, de manera tan suave que la pelirrosa no logro entender lo dicho.

El joven Sasori comenzó a lamer el cuello de la joven con sumo placer y desesperación, a lo cual esta gimió levemente, poso su rostro frente al de ella y le desgarro salvaje he impacientemente el camisón gris que llevaba puesto, dejándola únicamente en ropa interior, a lo cual la joven pelirrosa dejo escapar un tenue grito, se despojo de la camisa negra que llevaba puesta y nuevamente adhirió su cuerpo al de ella.

-Debo decir que te ves hermosa vestida de pánico.- le susurro en el rostro mientras besaba afectuosamente sus mejillas.

-P-p-por favor… detente.- articulo como pudo unas implorantes palabras, que apenas si se lograron escuchar, se sentía impotente y débil, simplemente no podía hacer nada, sus fuerzas la abandonaban insolentemente, dejándola a merced de aquel hombre.

-Créeme que no tengo ninguna intención de parar, mi linda y tierna Sakura.- dijo el ojimiel con un tono bajo y confuso para la joven, pues no era agresivo, pero tampoco se dirigía del todo a la amabilidad, mas bien era un tono cargado de deseo y… ¿amor pasional? al menos eso denotaba es sus palabras.

Recorrió suave y pulcramente el cuerpo semidesnudo de Sakura, se acerco lentamente a su rostro mirándola con sus profundos ojos miel, y con su mano derecha comenzó a masajear delicadamente los pechos de la muchacha. -¡Ah!- gimió agudamente contra el contacto de la tibia mano del pelirrojo, este retiro el sostén color blanco que obstruía su apasionado acto, al hacer esto la pelirrosa se estremeció inevitablemente y se retorció tratando de liberarse de su placentera prisión.

-Te gusto ¿no es verdad?- la miro aquel joven por el costado y río satisfactoriamente, a lo cual la ojijade solo apretó sus labios y volteo su rostro al lado contrario, en efecto… le había gustado. -Y haré que se sienta aun mejor.- dijo Sasori en voz baja y con una extraña y sobrecogedora ternura.

Nuevamente se poso encima de ella, aun sin quitar la mano del pecho de la joven, beso sus labios en una tenue caricia y bajo lentamente, hasta situar su rostro frente al pecho de la pelirrosa, y comenzó a lamerlos con exquisito y sublime placer. -¡Ahh! ¡no!.- gimió hilarantemente ante el erudito contacto del muchacho. El ojimiel movió su cuerpo de tal forma, que hizo que su miembro erecto, rozara la pierna de la joven haciendo que se sobresaltara, quedando posicionado al costado izquierdo de esta, con su mano izquierda masajeo con suma delicadeza la intimidad de la muchacha, haciendo que esta se humedeciera aun mas.

-Mmm… parece que ya estas lista mi preciosa Sakura.- dijo soberbiamente riéndose ególatramente. -Mira lo mojada que estas hump….- menciono tenue y delicadamente mientras quitaba la mano de la intimidad de la joven.

Se coloco encima de Sakura y poso su rostro frente al de ella. -¿Estas lista?…. Hump claro que lo estas.- dijo arrogante mientras frotaba descaradamente su erección asfixiada por sus boxers contra la intimidad de ella.

Se deshizo de las bragas de la joven con una gran habilidad, al igual que de su propia obstrucción, y froto su palpitante órgano desnudo contra la suave y tersa piel de la intimidad de la pelirrosa. -¡No! Por favor ¡espera!- suplico la joven ahogada en desesperación y placer, la ojijade deseaba huir, quería huir a toda costa de sus caricias, sus besos y esas malditas sensaciones, sensaciones que muy a su pesar habían comenzado ha agradarle.

-No he llegado hasta aquí como para detenerme.- dijo tenue y cariñosamente mientras frotaba su rostro contra el de ella, la joven quería impedir a toda costa que tal acto sucediera, deseaba impedirlo, no permitirlo y sin embargo lo hacia. Cuando el joven pelirrojo estuvo apunto de penetrarla se detuvo de golpe y frunció el seño en un enojo casi incontenible. -Tsk ¡Demonios!-

Despertó de golpe con el sonido del despertador invadiendo estruendosamente sus oídos, aun sudorosa y titiritando, se sentó en la cama y trato de asimilarlo, se dio cuenta de que ya era de mañana y que eran las ocho en punto llegaría tarde al instituto, si había soñado nuevamente con…. "el".

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Muy bien espero que les halla gustado, esta un poco fantasioso, pero pues simplemente me salio así jeje bye bye.**


End file.
